Springtime in Italy
by sfscarlet
Summary: Springtime brings romance


"Where are we going?" Justin asked for the sixth time in the last hour. When he returned from his walk around Britin admiring the gardener's expert hand at planting an array of Daffodils, Tulips and Clematis, Brian had told him to go pack a suitcase as they were going on a little vacation. Justin had just stared at Brian for a few moments; half expecting him to yell out "April Fools" but when he motioned for him to go upstairs and start packing, Justin bounced up the stairs like a kid in a candy store.

''It's a surprise. Are you certain you are really 27 and not 7 because you act like a 7 year old with the endless questions?" Brian smiled as he put the last pair of slacks in his suitcase, although he secretly loved Justin's enthusiasm for life and every day activities.

"All you've told me is that I need to pack for cooler weather. While that eliminates snow or heat, it really doesn't tell me anything." Justin looked at Brian with a little pout on his lips and an intense stare. Knowing his thoughts couldn't really penetrate Brian's mind, he wished that he had some type of superpower to see inside the scheming head. He blamed his momentary lapse of sanity on Michael, believing sometimes the man's obsession with comics had rubbed off on his ability to think in terms of reality.

"The taxi will be here in 10 minutes. Are you finished packing?"

"I guess. But I still wish you would tell me." Justin closed his suitcase and was glad that he had a larger suitcase so that he could pack a variety of clothing.

"You'll find out soon enough." Brian kissed Justin perfunctory on the lips and smiled. He knew Justin would love their little trip.

The taxi took them to the airport where Brian told the driver to take them to Delta's loading area. Brian waved a bell hop over who took their bags and checked them in based on Brian's tickets. Brian and Justin went to the ticket counter to get their seat assignments. When the ticket agent asked for their passports, Brian handed over both his and Justin's little blue books. Turning toward Justin, he smiled as he saw his mouth drop open from surprise when he realized they were going to Italy.

"Italy. OH MY GOD. You're taking me to Italy." Justin grabbed Brian and gave him a huge hug and kissed him multiple times on the cheek and anywhere else he could find. His outburst drew the attention of several passengers but no one said anything about Justin's outburst.

Brian removed Justin's hand and body from his and smiled indulgently at his partner. "Now Justin, we need to get out of the line and let the other passengers check in." Handing Justin his passport and ticket, he said, "let's grab a snack. I know you'll be hungry before we board the plane."

Justin walked beside Brian and couldn't stop smiling. "You're taking me to Italy. I can't believe we're going to Italy. How long are we going to be there? Where are we going to stay? Are we going to Florence? Rome? Oh, I've got so many questions."

"Yes, I'm taking you to Italy. We'll be there for two weeks. The first week, we'll be in Florence and maybe take a few side trips, that is if I can drag you away from the art. Then on to Rome. I packed plenty of sketch pads and pencils for you and downloaded a few books on my iPad so I can entertain myself while you drool over Michelangelo."

They found Bar Symon and got a table. Ordering a Spring Salad for himself, Brian asked for a shot of Beam as well while Justin perused the menu.

"I'll have a Bacon Cheeseburger and a Mountain Dew. Oh and a side of Parmesan and Rosemary fries."

Brian outwardly groaned at the order, but didn't say anything. They'd had the frequent discussion that one day Justin's eating would catch up with him, but to date he weighed exactly what he did 10 years ago when Brian met him and he'd yet to go to the gym regularly. Brian silently cursed his partner's super metabolism, but he was thankful for the bubble butt he frequently enjoyed.

They gave the waiter back their menus and Justin played with his water glass. "You're taking me to Europe. How long have you been planning this? Two weeks. Oh Shit! I've got to call my mother. She's expecting me for lunch on Tuesday." Justin pulled out his phone to make the call and Brian placed his hand over Justin's.

"No need to call Mother Taylor. She's aware of your impending absence from her life. I've let her know about our little excursion. The only other people who know where we are and can reach us are Cynthia and Ted and they know that it would have to be a dire emergency, not some made up one by Lindsay or Debbie in order to interrupt this trip."

"Wow. You really have thought this through. What time does our flight leave? When do we get there? Where are we staying?"

"I wasn't kidding when I asked if you were 7 or 27. I think Gus asks fewer questions and he's 10." Brian took a drink from his glass that the waiter set down on the table.

"But this is so exciting. I want to know all about it. Two weeks seems like a long time, but really, it's just a moment. I bet I could spend the entire time just in Florence. The museums are filled with the classics from the Renaissance." Justin got a dreamy look in his eye as he remembered his art history class and the study of the Renaissance artist. Italy and its great artists; Da Vinci and Michelangelo were only the tip of the iceberg. He itched to see the great masterpieces in person rather than on lecture slides and pictures in text books and now he was going to do just that, compliments of Brian. "And seeing those gorgeous men depicted on canvas will certainly give me an on -going hard on. I see why you chose our destination."

Brian took another drink from his glass of Beam and just smiled indulgently at Justin. In the ten years they'd known each other, most of the traveling had been to visit each other while Justin had lived in New York and an occasional business trip that the other person tagged along. He'd wanted to do something like this for a long time and the opportunity had presented itself; therefore Brian took advantage.

Their food was brought a few moments later and Justin polished his burger off in under 10 minutes; a feat that still amazed Brian. He was only half way through his salad by the time Justin finished his fries.

"The plane isn't going to take off any faster just because you consumed your burger without tasting it," Brian quipped as he stabbed another piece of chicken from his salad.

"I know. What time is our flight? I'd like to go to Hudson Booksellers and see if there is a book on Italy that I can read on the plane. I saw one on the way to the restaurant."

"We have time. Do you want to go now while I finish my salad? It would give you time to look. I can meet you down there in a bit."

Justin didn't even think twice about Brian's suggestion, scooting his chair away from the table and giving Brian a quick kiss on the cheek. Both the restaurant and the book store were located in the same area so Justin had to walk a few minutes to reach the book store.

He quickly located the travel section and began to peruse the books. There were so many books on travel and Europe in general and then he located the books on Italy. He saw a collection of Rick Steves' books and finally found one on Florence and one on Rome. As he brought them to the counter, Brian walked into the store and Justin showed him his finds.

"Look! I've heard of this guy. He does a show on PBS and gives all kinds of hints about traveling in Europe. I bet they'll be helpful." Justin gave Brian the books and opened to the table of contents which highlighted the topics.

"Twat. I can read and I know who Rick Steves is. Go buy your books. You can even start reading them while we wait at the gate. We have two hours till our plane leaves."

Justin eagerly took his purchases to the checkout and the clerk commented that he made a good choice. She placed the books in a small bag and Justin was ready for his trip. The walked to the gate and found several seats in the back area where they hoped it would be quieter than sitting closer to the loading area.

Justin sat down and opened the first book on Florence, reading the table of contents and looking at the map of the city. He quickly began plotting a strategy for what to do each day and what sites he absolutely needed to see.

Brian watched Justin take out the book and savor the whole reading experience. He got out his iPad and signed in to the airport WiFi, wanting to check his email and check in with Ted and Cynthia one last time before he left. He'd told them that he would not be answering work questions during the two week vacation and that he truly was off the grid during that time. He couldn't remember the last time that happened and was looking forward to spending time with Justin without interruptions from work or home.

"Hey Brian, did you know that David was meant to be an outdoor sculpture? That is why he is so big. And did you know that the Uffizi museum is the quintessential Renaissance art museum? And Brian…"

Brian put his hands up in a stop motion. "Woah. I know this is exciting but let's save some of the art knowledge for the museum. I'm sure they give tours and the guides are usually excellent there."

Justin nodded his head and returned to his books. He was glad that he'd done so well in art history and that most of the knowledge was coming back to him. Truth was it was one of his favorite subjects and he'd spent many afternoons with Lindsay discussing the topic. He was sure she'd be jealous that he was going to actually see the great masters.

Soon their plane was boarding and they made their way to their first class seats. While Justin had flown first class a few times when Brian bought his ticket, he was sure that this flight would be more enjoyable than the short jaunts they usually took. He even thought he might try to get Brian to initiate him into the mile high club. He'd always turned him down in the past but this was a long trip and they hadn't had any time to connect with their frenzied leaving this morning. The more he thought about that option, the better the idea sounded. He would wait until they finished dinner and then make the suggestion. It was rare that Brian turned him down and this was an exceptional opportunity.

The plane took off on time and dinner was served fairly quickly in order to allow the passengers time for relaxing and possibly sleep. After dinner, he took down the blanket from the overhead compartment and draped it over the two of them. He unzipped Brian's pants and found his cock. Brian looked at Justin with a questioning smile on his face.

"I thought a quickie might make me fall asleep during the long flight. Could I interest you in initiating me in the mile high club?" Justin asked innocently as he stroked Brian's cock.

"You are a clever one. Of course, I'll help initiate you into the club. Now why don't you remove your nice hand from my cock and zip up my pants so that we can really get started on this journey?"

Justin did as Brian asked and then stood up to make his way to the restroom. As he remembered restrooms in planes were barely big enough to turn around in much less fuck in and he wondered how they were going to do the deed. When he opened the door, he noticed that this bathroom was a little bigger than the standard, but would still be a tight squeeze. Thankfully their goal was to have quick sex and not make love. Making love would be relegated to Italy where he was certain that their trip would be just as memorable in bed as it was in the museums.

Brian joined him a few minutes later and was pleased to see that Justin had discarded his pants and underwear. The two of them trying to maneuver that task in the small space would have been rather difficult. Thankful that he always carried a tube of lube and a condom in his pocket, he placed both items on the small counter by the sink.

"Turn and face the toilet and spread your legs," Brian directed to Justin.

Tearing the tube of lube open, he squeezed it out on his fingers and spread it over Justin's hole and then slipped two fingers inside where he quickly prepared Justin. Justin pushed back, eager to have Brian's cock inside. There was the thrill of doing it in a semi- public place that added to the excitement. While they often had sex in Babylon's back room, it was not the same as everyone around them was doing the same thing. While he thought sex in a plane was not uncommon, it was still sex on a plane between two men that held the thrill. Pushing back on Brian's fingers he moaned at the sensation.

Brian took his fingers out of Justin and then tore open the condom wrapper, placing the latex barrier over his hard erection.

"Now," Justin said, the urgency and need evident in his voice.

Brian plunged in, relishing the warmth and tightness. While they were not monogamous, it was rare that they tricked any more. Since they were now living together at Britin, Brian's need to have more than one sex partner had lessened. He no longer felt the need to be "Stud of Liberty Avenue" and if they tricked it was usually together. Justin's tight ass was still the place he most preferred and he found that he often compared tricks to him, finding them lacking. He hadn't shared this little tidbit with Justin; although, truth be told, he thought the younger man knew of his thoughts.

"Justin," he said, trying to keep his voice quiet.

"Brian," Justin returned the earnest message and grabbing for Brian's hand placing it on his cock for him to pull in rhythm of their strokes.

Brian grabbed Justin's cock, and matched his movements, stimulating him in the maximum way. Soon both men were shooting cum. Brian pulled out quickly even though he would have liked to stay in the warm cavern. He grabbed some tissue and wiped Justin off and then kissed him deeply.

"To the start of a great vacation," Brian said when he released Justin.

"Yes. And I don't think I said thank you. So thank you."

Brian exited the bathroom and returned to his seat and Justin joined him a few minutes later. Justin repositioned the blanket over the two of them and closed his eyes, attempting to sleep for the remainder of the flight.

They arrived in Italy at 10:00 in the morning and while neither had slept much on the plane, they were both wide awake. They grabbed a taxi to Hotel Firenze Number Nine and while they could not check in yet, they were allowed to leave their bags in the luggage area. Justin knew that Brian always chose quality and couldn't wait to see the hotel rooms, but for now he wanted to get to the art.

Brian had done his homework and had purchased two Florence passes. He wasn't as concerned with the cost of seeing the exquisite galleries but he'd researched the area and found that by purchasing the passes, the long lines to see the museums and top attractions could be avoided. He got out the passes and they set forth to see the Accademia Gallery. He grabbed the sketchbooks out of the front flap of the luggage and they were on their way.

Justin insisted they view all the other works first and leave "David" for last. Justin marveled at the paintings from master painters of the 16th century; Filippino Lippi, Peitro Perugino, Lorenzo di Credi and many others. There were paintings that dated back to the 1200's and Justin was in awe of the ancient works. He looked at each painting and reveled in the artist work and skill. The Renaissance was a time of revival and it was amazing to be here in the same space as these famous artists. Brian enjoyed watching Justin as much as he enjoyed the art. After several hours, Justin announced he was hungry and they should eat before seeing the famous statue.

They found a small table to eat and enjoyed some pizza- Justin's choice. Brian dared not argue as he was thoroughly enjoying the day just seeing his partner so happy.

When they made it into the hall where David was housed, Brian and Justin were both a little surprised at the size. The statue is 16 feet tall and very imposing and while it was meant to be outside, it had been in this museum space since 1873 for conservation. Justin walked around the statue several times, just taking in the different angles and then sat down on one of the many benches in the room. He started looking at the statue's feet, noticing the detail and the musculature of the man. His eyes traveled up his feet to the calves and thighs. This man was truly gorgeous and a work of art. The detail of his musculature and the lifelike pose were impressive. The look in David's eyes, the detail in the curls of his hair, the imposing, serious stare that was almost vulnerable when you looked long enough into his eyes… It was astounding to see in person. The delicate and detailed veins traveling up and down David's body were exquisite.

The notion that this statue was originally a block of marble and took three years to transform was hard to grasp. The skill and talent of Michelangelo to sculpt such a beautiful piece was impossible to put into words or pictures. Justin moved to the side gaining another view of the magnificent man and continued to marvel at its beauty.

"It's beautiful. I can't believe I'm seeing the statue of David in all of its true glory. A picture may be worth a 1000 words, but no picture could ever do this justice." Brian offered Justin his sketch pad but Justin shook his head no. "This piece is not meant to be sketched, but rather enjoyed."

They stayed in the museum for another 30 minutes and then reluctantly left.

"Where to now? It's almost three. What time do the museums close?"

Brian had an answer right away as he had meticulously planned this event. "The museums close at 6:00 and I doubt we would have time to see another one. I thought we might see some of the churches. There is the Santa Maria Novella or the Cappella Brancacci in Santa Maria Del Carmine."

Justin laughed a huge laugh and Brian looked at him quizzically.

"You are voluntarily going to take me to a church. I don't think I would ever see the day where you would do that. Your mother would be so proud," Justin teased.

"I'm not attending church, just going to see the art work. There's a huge difference and I will remind you to keep St. Joan out of our conversation," Brian said rather tersely. The first such words Justin had heard in a long time.

"Ok. Let's go see some churches."

They saw several churches and Justin was just as enthralled with the art work there. Being in Florence for just one day had already provided him with so much inspiration and understanding of his art.

The following days they enjoyed the sites of Florence; taking in the many monuments and Piazzas and enjoying the slower pace of Italy.

On their last evening in Florence, Justin and Brian ate in a small restaurant. There were only a handful of tables but most were occupied.

"This has been wonderful Brian. Thank you for taking me."

"Twat. It was time. Now our next stop is the debauchery of Rome. That should be fun to watch all the gladiators and men in Togas."

"They don't actually dress like that Brian," Justin teased, having fun joking with Brian.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. We are arriving on Saturday the 20th and the 21st is Rome's birthday. It appears that Rome throws the best birthday bash out there. Re-enactments all throughout the city and gladiator contests as well. So instead of looking at statues of gorgeous men, we can see the real thing. Spring time in Rome must be a delight to behold."

Justin laughed at Brian's glazed over look, imagining him during the time of the Roman empire.

"I can see it now; enjoying the Roman Baths; filled with naked men and not a lot different than it is today." Justin frowned when he said that and explained his frown. "Did you know that in ancient Rome, homosexuality was not defined as it is today? Men of high standing were considered the penetrator and anyone inferior; women, slaves, prostitutes were inferior and therefore could be penetrated. It did not really matter that you preferred men over women just that you had the social status. So in our case, I would have to be the lower social status, since you are the penetrator most of the time. I guess that is correct as when you met me I was just a student. But now that I'm an artist in my own right, I guess that would pose problems for our relationship. If I was the penetrator then you would have to be a lower status than me. And while I don't top often, it is something I like to do and you enjoy as well. So I guess, that we should be glad we are not ancient Romans."

"And we have it so good today?" Brian stated rather than asking a question.

"There is more equality. The men can be partners. I consider us partners."

Brian leaned over and kissed Justin on the cheek. "As do I and while I prefer to top, there are definitely occasions when I have an itch and you scratch it."

"Like now?" Justin smiled.

"Ok." Brian smiled just as large as Justin's Sunshine smile and they hurriedly paid the bill and returned to their hotel.

They undressed and Brian lay on the bed, head on the pillows and one under his stomach allowing Justin easier access. Brian spread his legs wide, allowing a clear view of his most intimate parts. Justin started at his feet, massaging them and kissing his ankles.

"Michelangelo had a beautiful man for a model, but I have you and you are incomparable." Justin continued the massage and light kisses up Brian's leg until he came to the soft globes of Brian's ass. Parting the cheeks, he stuck out his tongue and bathed the area, licking from the crack to his balls. He continued this until the area was dripping wet and Brian was moaning underneath him. He stuck his tongue inside the hole flicking in and out and driving Brian to distraction.

Leaving his hole, Justin kissed up his middle spine, massaging his back muscles and then continued to his neck where he started to kiss, sucking in some of the soft flesh.

"You better not be giving me a hickey," Brian warned.

Justin laughed but did not say a word.

He traveled back down Brian's spine, kissing and caressing the smooth skin. Then he returned to Brian's ass, parting the cheeks again to lick and suck the tasty area. Brian was rutting against the bed, signaling to Justin that he needed to progress or he would not have a willing partner.

He pulled out the lube and the condom from under the pillow and readied Brian for penetration. Slowly he pushed against the tight hole, hearing Brian's deep breath as he allowed the intrusion. When he was passed the first ring of muscle he leaned down and kissed Brian on the neck and waited for the signal that he was ready to resume their activities.

"Push," Brian demanded as he felt the friction on his cock.

Justin did as Brian asked and pushed all the way in, his body meeting Brian's ass cheeks. He slowly pulled out and then pushed in several more times, each time Brian arched up to meet the push. Justin could hear the rapid breathing and feel the sweat as it gathered on his lover's body and increased his movements.

He felt the unmistakable tingling in his lower back and groin notifying him of his impending release. He grabbed Brian's cock from underneath and provided the stimulation he needed for his own release. He felt their orgasms at the same time, his cum filling the condom and Brian's cum erupt on his fingers. He stayed inside for just a few moments enjoying the pulses around his cock from Brian's spasms. All too soon, he felt himself shrinking and grabbed the edge of the condom as he pulled out.

After getting rid of the condom, he went to the bathroom to grab a wet towel to wash them off. Brian had turned over to lie on his back as he recovered from their tryst. His breathing almost back to normal, he leaned on one elbow as he turned toward Justin who had returned from the bathroom.

"So I have my own personal Michelangelo?" He leaned over and kissed Justin. "The paintings you create are every bit as good. After all, they have me as their subject."

"We've seen the masters, but I'm in too good of a mood to argue. But tomorrow we go to Rome. I can't wait to see the ancient city. I understand you can eat among the ruins."

"We'll see. Somehow that sounds a lot like picnicking."

Justin yawned and got under the blanket. Brian joined him and held him as they slept.

They arrived in Rome by mid-day and again brought their luggage to the hotel and placed it in the luggage room. Brian had bought Rome Passes as well, again not for frugality but for expediency. If someone had a pass, they could forego the lines. What Brian did not understand was why everyone didn't have a Rome pass to begin with. That would eliminate lines but then it would add to the crowding. He didn't want to think that hard while on vacation.

They went to the Forum and the Coliseum as well as Palatine hill. Justin insisted they go to the Vatican and see the great art as well as St. Peters Basilica and view the Sistine Chapel. They did the night walk to the Spanish steps and went to the Trevi fountain. Justin enjoyed all the sites as did Brian and at each site, Justin provided a little history lesson regarding the importance of the site.

They'd been in Rome for five days and had eaten in some of the best restaurants but Justin had been begging Brian to be like the Romans and eat outside. There were fabulous markets and street vendors everywhere and they saw a multitude of people buying fresh food and taking it to a park or a bench and eating. Finally Brian gave in.

"Alright. We will buy some food from the market and you can even have some of the gelato for dessert. We only have two more days in Rome and I don't want you going back to the Pitts complaining to everyone that I wouldn't let you be like the Romans. "

Justin hugged and kissed him. They were close to the Pantheon and chose to go to Antica Salumeria where they picked up some fresh roast beef and cheese sandwiches and Justin bought a fresh pastry that was made from strawberries. They bought a bottle of wine and walked toward the Pantheon. Justin pointed toward some ruins that were being excavated and they found a bench nearby.

Justin unwrapped the top portion of his sandwich and took a bite. "This is delicious. I know it's only a sandwich, but they must do something different with the bread. I wish I could cook like they do here."

"If you cooked like the Italians, I think your bubble butt would expand exponentially."

"I'll have you know I weigh the same now as I did when I was 17."

"I know. You keep reminding me, but I know your eating will catch up to you."

"You realize we're having a picnic," Justin commented.

"I know what a picnic is, Twat. We are eating outside without the benefit of a table, waiters or other necessary amenities, like silverware."

Justin ignored Brian's teasing as he heard the joking in his tone. "I've always wanted a picnic with you and now I have one in Rome of all places."

"I can be ridiculously romantic when I choose to be."

"That you can and I'm glad you are choosing to be. This has been the best trip ever. To spend springtime in Europe with the man I love."

"Twat. You are so romantic. I'm going to gag on my sandwich."

"No you're not. Tell me you aren't having a great time and I'll shut up."

"I'm having a superb time and I'm glad we came. Is that more sincere?"

"It would be if I didn't see the smirk on your face, but it will do. So next year Paris in the springtime? I hear it's really romantic."

"Twat." Brian finished his sandwich and smiled as he enjoyed the scenery and the company.

The end.


End file.
